


Meeting Shaun

by novaprospekt



Series: Fallout 4 [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Dystopia, POV Female Character, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaprospekt/pseuds/novaprospekt
Summary: POV of first entering the Institute.

  
    Spoilers obviously





	

_Hello._ The voice said, a man’s voice, echoed

I proceed to walk down the corridor, weapon ready to meet my fate. To meet, the Institute. The one’s who destroyed and took everything from me.

_“I wondered if you might make it here. You’re quite resourceful.”_ He continued “ _I am known as Father; the Institute is under my guidance.”_

Father.

Father. Of the Institute?

_“I know why you’re here.”_ The voice sternly admitted

“Shaun..” I whispered

“ _I’d like to discuss things with you, face-to-face. Please, step into the elevator.”_ His voice is cut off. I take slow steps to approach the elevator, its clear glossy glass unwinding itself infront of me. I enter, push the red button and wait.

A moment later, the elevator slowly begins to descend with an almost silent hum to it. I hear Father’s voice through an intercom on the ceiling of the elevator as I am engulfed with darkness around me except for the illumination of the floor.

“ _I can only imagine what you’ve heard, what you think of us.”_

Monsters.

You are monsters.

“ _I’d like to show you that you may have… the wrong impression.”_

Rings of light passes through the darkness as light spills into the elevator, revealing the dome-like structure beneath.

_“Welcome to the Institute.”_ Father greeted, almost with pride in his voice

The stories I’ve heard and the ghostings of the Institute’s presence out in the wasteland has given me this idea of a prison, completely white and bright, prestige and clean as if it’s an insane asylum full of people free to roam but trapped against their own will. This vision of where, what, or how the Institute appears to actually be has only gave me the drive to stumble out of that ice box and dive into the very ground zero of the bombs in search of answers and my lost son.

As the elevator continues to descend more, the real Institute causes me to lose my breath for but a moment. It is everything that Commonwealth says it isn’t. It’s as if I stepped back into 2077. I sense the same amount of advance technology present as Boston’s Memorial Hospital where I had Shaun.

There are trees. So very tall and very green. The very sight of it tugs at my heart strings as I am flooded with the memory of Nate and I in our backyard showing Shaun for the very first time, the change of colors in the leaves as Fall was upon us.

The sound of rushing echoes into the elevator chamber as I catch a glimpse of pure blue, clear water. Water that isn’t green and poisoned with a sour taste, but fresh and clean from tiny waterfalls among the trees as company.

The closer the elevator descended into the heart of the Institute, translucent floors are passed. A few oddly dressed people stop dead in their tracks to stare at me proceeded by hushed whispers and bulging curious eyes. The view of the Institute soon disappears from sight as the elevator continues to descend, slowing to a full stop infront of this empty corridor. The glass door unwinds and I step out. I proceed down the corridor, taking note of possible exits, covers, and blind-spots.

_“I know why you are here.”_ Father’s voice echoed, his voice bouncing among the walls

I approach a turn, I point my rifle up, sights ready for whatever decides to charge at me. I do a quick scan and concluded another empty room with another awaiting elevator.

“ _You are here for a specific, very personal reason.”_

I stopped in my tracks. I look up toward the echoes of the voice, scanning for any cameras that may be watching my every move since I teleported here.

_“You are here for your son.”_

I feel a lump in my throat. I quickly swallow it as I enter the second elevator. The short ride stops infront of another empty corridor. I proceed with caution as Father’s voice is no longer spoken. I hold up my rifle, with quicken steps I move forward into a small room, empty room. I quickly canvas my surrounding for possible sightings of enemies when I see a small figure sitting on the floor behind a glass, sealed room as if to taunt me or entrap me. I lower my weapon as I approach the glass wall.

“S…Shaun?” My voice chokes

“Huh?” The boy responded as he turns to stand “Yes….I’m Shaun.”

I collapse to my knees, dropping my gun to the floor as I place my hands against the glass wall. Tears are quickly falling from my face as I stare at Shaun. He looks just like Nate with short brown hair. His voice sounds so pure and innocent. He stares at me with a confused look as I began to sob.

“Baby…”

“Who are you?” He asks with a slight tilt to his head

“It’s me, sweetie. It’s mommy.” I cried

“Father, what’s going on? What’s happening?” Shaun begins to holler

“Father? He is….They killed him. They killed your father.”

“What’s going on? Father? Father!” Shaun cries a bit louder

“Shaun, baby. Everything is going to be ok. Mommy’s here now.”

“I don’t know you! Go away!” Shaun shouted at me

I feel his words knock the very wind out of my lungs. My fingers begin to curl into fists as anger rebuilds inside me.

“Father! Father, help me! There’s someone here! Help me! She’s trying to take me!” Shaun continued to shouted with a bit of fear in his voice

A door adjacent to the glass room opens as a gray haired man enters, wearing a green sweater underneath a white long, lab coat. He stops in his tracks and turns to Shaun.

“Shaun…S9-23 Recall Code Cirrus.” The man cited

Suddenly Shaun slumps. Still standing upright, his body slightly relaxes, shoulders, arms and head falls, as if he - had shut down.

I try to refocus through blurred teared eyes, slowly collecting myself as the man starts to speak.

“Fascinating isn’t it? But still disappointing. The child responses were not at all what I had originally anticipated.” The man sighed

I start to stand to my feet as his words filled me with rage with each syllable. I remain silent, refusing to take my eyes off of the child infront of me as the man continues to speak.

“He’s merely a prototype, you understand. We’re just starting to experiment the effects of extreme emotional stimuli. But enough of that. I’m sure you have questions. I am Father. Welcome to th-“ I interrupt him as I charge at him, pinning him against the glass wall as I hold the edge of my knife to his throat. He is startled at my reaction but he quickly collects himself as he doesn’t try to struggle against my hold and slightly swallow against the sharpness of the blade.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t cut your throat.” I hissed with such fury that I was starting to think my voice could set him on fire alone

He took a second to answer as he stared into my fiery, rage-induced eyes.

“You wouldn’t kill your own son now, would you?” He said with the straightest, stern expression I have ever seen.

“W-what?” I asked in confusion

“It’s good to finally meet you, Mother. I am Shaun. I am…your son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions are always welcome.  
> Tumblr: natashiyaa


End file.
